


Chorus

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You, dear boy, became the lucky buffet for a few succubi while your sister and I were talking to Goodfellow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set somewhere between Clary joining the Shadowhunters and Magnus and Alec _actually_ getting together. It's a mix of the show and the books, so just take it as a strange moment that happens and don't worry about the timeline.
> 
> I know the first chapter isn't all that great and I'm sorry - my brain really focused on Alec's hypnotism rather than the story.

The music of Pandemonium was shaking the structure till you cold hear it blocks down. Clary felt the bass through her heart and, as always before mission, felt nervous. Izzy slid up beside her, wrapping an arm around her. “Don't worry about anything, Clary. This isn't a demon hunt – just information.”

“Think of it like meeting a Disney princess.” Jace flanked her other side, a hand on the small of her back.

“Didn't think you knew Disney, Jace.” Clary winked at him. Jace rolled his eyes.

“So...why am I here then, if it's not so important.” Clary turned around, watching Alec approaching with his usual grumpy expression.

“Come on, Alec – it's basically a night off. Great music, beautiful people - ”

“Half of which are bloodsucking vamps.” Alec cut off Izzy, still not amused. The Lightwood siblings shared a look – Izzy amused and Alec having none of it.

The mission was to meet with a Seelie Knight to talk on the behalf of the Seelie Queen. Clary would've thought the knight would've been Meliorn, but the beautiful warrior ensured this was a much better option. They passed through the line quickly, Magnus waiting for them at the entrance.

“Well, if it isn't my favorite Shadowhunters.” Magnus passed by Jace like he wasn't even there, enveloping Izzy and Clary in a loose hug. Clary noticed his eyes lingered on Alec, looking over his body in _great_ appreciation. “And Alexander – I assume you're here for security?”

“That _is_ the plan.” Alec didn't notice the flirting, already scanning the club for possible lookout points.

“Well then relax – enjoy yourself.” Magnus escorted them inside. He waved a hand towards the center, where the bar was just buzzing with life. It was an invitation with double meanings – the bar was the best place to watch the whole club. “Drinks are on the house – don't be shy.” As if Alec would drink on a mission.

Magnus spun around and smiled at the ladies. “My lovelies, Goodfellow is waiting in my private rooms. And let me say, he should be quite susceptible to the beauty before me.” Izzy grinned in thanks while Clary blushed. Magnus, while Jocelyn was missing, took it upon himself to shower this growing young lady in praise – something she obviously hadn't heard a lot in her lifetime.

Walking to the rooms, Magnus used the time to brief the trio. “Goodfellow is one of the eldest Faes of the Seelie Realm. Goodfellow's not even his real name – very few know it. But he's a mischievous fellow. If anything seems unclear, I advise you to call him on it.”

“What can we expect to hear from the Queen?” Izzy asked.

Magnus waved his hand about. “Who knows? For as long as I've been around, I've always seen the Seelie Queen – in all her royalty and mystery – as nothing more than a fickle child.” Just outside the door, Magnus faced the two ladies. Play and mirth were nowhere on his face. “I say take heed and try not to get carried away.” Magnus opened the door.

Sitting – lounging may be a better word – was a male body with no shirt and _very_ tight pants. He moved through the air like it was water, slowly and full of grace. “Magnus Bane – I did not know you were inviting me to _that_ kind of party.” He pointed to Isabelle. “I thought you were of Meliorn's company.”

Izzy laughed, crossing to Goodfellow's side. “While I _am_ flattered, maybe another time.”

“It's all business tonight, I'm afraid.” Magnus took a seat and Clary followed him, feeling a little out of place. Magnus closed the door with magic and reached for a flute brimming with champagne.

“My, my, my – what could two beautiful Shadowhunters have with little old me?” Goodfellow walked to the sofa. He sank into the cushions with a flute of champagne for himself.

“Has the Queen taken interest in what Valentine has been doing with her scouts' blood?” Izzy began, curling up into Goodfellow's side.

The Faerie giggled. “What do you, little warrior, know of Valentine's thinking?” Izzy's face didn't lose its flirting expression, but Clary noticed her hands twitch. She was suddenly very tense – on edge for what Goodfellow might say. “In his youth, Valentine grew very jealous of what his enemies could do. The warlock's magic, the vampire's healing, and the lycan's strength. He wanted them for himself. And he was convinced our secrets lie in our blood.”

Clary turned to Magnus. Just the same as he had been in his loft, Magnus's usually jovial expression couldn't be found anywhere. Now, he looked just shy of fury; it hid beneath a mask of iron control. She reached out to him, putting her hand on his knee. It seemed to shake him out of his thoughts and he looked sweet upon her. “Luke said he started injecting himself with Downworlder blood. He hoped it would give him special abilities. Apparently it just made him more crazy.” Clary took her turn to be sour and Magnus comforted her just the same.

“You think he's gathering blood for more experiments?” Izzy asked and Clary could see the excitement fizzing out of her.

Goodfellow took another drink of champagne. “I think Valentine Morgenstern has more in store than we can foretell.” And no matter what questions the Shadowhunters had, Goodfellow had ended their conversation.

Their attention shifted to Magnus, suddenly sitting up straight and stiff. He shot up, making for the door in three long strides. Izzy and Clary exchanged looks, following him immediately.

Outside the room, Magnus had a white-knuckle grip on the railing. Their eyes were locked on the dance floor or rather, above it. Where Alec was floating with a woman, white streams of light floating from his body.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was happening while and after Goodfellow was being interviewed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the succubi are singing is the Audition song from _Were the World Mine_. The woman's voice is Titania's and the guy's is...well, The Man [because I don't give names.]
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iIctQLZoLg

Alec leaned against the bar, his eyes searching through the throng of people. He sighed for the he-didn't-know-th time. He could do nothing else. Jace had tried to make conversation, but one could only comment on the good behavior of the patrons only so many times. Not to mention the many lecherous advances Jace was all too happy to accept.

“This is ridiculous.” Alec grumbled. “We should be hunting demons. That would be a better lead to Valentine than...this.” Alec quirked his eyebrow at a werewolf swirling her hips in his direction.

“The Seelies are our best bet for information.” Jace said, winking at the werewolf. “You know how they are. Hedonism is their basic bread and butter.” He turned around, drinking from a shot glass of something or other. Alec rolled his eyes. He wondered if Jace even thought of this as a mission at all.

A jingle of bells took Alec's attention. Like a piano playing notes one at a time, it played gentle in his ear. The music hadn't changed – still that annoying bass blasting – but the notes still played. Alec scanned the floor, searching for the source of the sound. A pair of golden eyes – strange, yet familiar – locked on his. “I'll be back,” was all he said to Jace.

He moved awkwardly through the people, jostling and being jostled. Those golden eyes never broke their gaze, coming closer and closer. The notes turned louder, more...clear. Like it was coming into focus. Those eyes, too.

Beautiful, beautiful eyes sat beneath blonde locks, staring up at him. A young woman, her mouth formed in a small 'o.' Alec furrowed his brow. He didn't know why he stood before her. He'd crossed the floor just for her – abandoned his post just for a little music? What was the point of this?

The woman's head lilted to the side. “Oh,” She said. “it seems that I've misjudged.” She pouted and the music began again.

A hand landed on his back and Alec spun around, ready to attack. He looked up into almond eyes, eye-catching green and yellow swirling around and around. That adorned hand rose, brushing his clavicle just barely. Alec felt his throat dry up, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. The hand traveled upwards. The fingers flexed open to cradle his cheek; Alec never wanted them to leave. He turned into the touch before he even realized what he was doing. He let them turn him around till he was resting against a strong, muscular back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man grin. The man leaned close to him, lips against his cheek.

“Alexander.”

Alec was gone.

Those lips descended to his cheek, down to his jaw, his neck, and his shoulder. They were chaste, nothing more than lips to skin. But Alec felt himself get drunk off of each touch. Those lips changed sides, pressing hard against the strength rune. Alec felt his knees buckle. A laugh sang in his ears. Those strong, wondrous hands went around his waist – they were the only thing holding him up.

His own rough fingers gripped the man's jacket – fine silk as smooth as he had ever imagined. Their bodies pressed flush together and Alec laughed aloud. He had never felt so high off his feet before. The world didn't even matter. For once, he wanted to hide away in this moment in the _good_ way. His eyes slid close and the last drop of tension melted away.

Those lips crawled back to him. Kissing his cheek, his temple, his brow – the corner of his mouth. Alec heard a strange sound, only to realize it was him _moaning_. The man chuckled at him, pulling him close. Those torturous lips spoke so close to his ear, he could feel every movement. “Alexander...beautiful, brave, _strong_ Alexander. The shining Alexander of the world. Would you be mine?”

All of Alec wanted to say, “Yes.”

* * *

The rising chorus from the dance floor seemed to shake the room. Those bright lights stemming from Alec connected to the people and their doped-up faces.

Clary looked between the floor and Magnus. Blind fury was written in every line. Magnus spun and glared at Goodfellow. Clary could only describe him as strung out, like a pothead three hours in: sprawled on the couch with a simple smile on his face. Magnus swore in some language, pushing past Izzy and racing down the steps. She and Izzy clambered behind.

With a wave of his hand, the music cut out. The chorus of voices prolonged for just a moment, blank faces with the same strung out expression turned to Magnus. Alec and the woman floated back to the floor, touching gently as Alec slouched. Jace pushed through, catching him before he sunk into the ground. Clary looked at him, a goofy smile on his face as he giggled over and over again.

Magnus turned to the woman. Clary saw in her eyes all sorts of colors, never really settling on one iris. Magnus spun his fingers, a ball of blue magic shoved against her throat. “Give me one reason I shouldn't punish you for attacking one of my esteemed guests.”

Though air was quickly escaping her, the woman smiled almost smug-like. “You, my wonderful Bane, know exactly why you can not be harmful unto me.”

Magnus's fingers tensed, the ball tightening together. The two had a hard gaze until Magnus let his magic drop, scowling.

“Magnus, what happened? What's wrong with Alec?” Izzy helped Jace from the other side hold Alec up, confused by the laughter coming from her brother.

The woman looked at Magnus through lidded eyes as she approached the Shadowhunters. “Worry not, my dear. We only give happiness to those with deep desires.” She laughed, her eyes roaming over the four. “Though why I speak to only one, I am baffled.”

“What?” Jace growled. “Speak English, if you would be so kind.”

“She's a succubus – a high-ranking one, with probably a few of them in the crowd.” Magnus growled, fists squeezed tight at his side. “A sect of Seelies that feed on human emotions.”

“Oh please, do not speak of me so harshly.” The woman stepped forward. Her hand reached out and Alec, under her spell, sought out the gesture. “We are not so one-sided.” Jace sneered, reach out with a dagger in his hand.

“Jace, no.” Magnus countered, stilling the blond's hand. He glared at the woman. “Titania...” He warned and thankfully, she did step back. Magnus sighed, turning back to the Shadowhunters. “We can't injure her. She and Alec are attached. Like a spider, she puts a thread between them so that she won't be hurt till she's _finished_ with him.” He glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

“So...what, we have to let her keep feeding from him?”

Magnus pursed his lips, thinking of a solution. “Give him to me – he'll stay in my loft and sleep it off.”

“Wait – why you? Shouldn't he go back to the Institute?” Izzy said.

Alec turned in his siblings' hold, his head rubbing against Jace's temple, his brother's name tumbling out of his mouth. Jace nearly let him go as he jerked away. Jace looked over at Izzy and they shared a nod. “Alright.” Jace hefted Alec up and they walked out of Pandemonium.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...in case it wasn't clear, the music grabbed Alec because he's not honest about his desires. Titania had shape-shifted to look like Jace, but that didn't work. So she created a Magnus look-a-like and well, it certainly did the trick.
> 
> Review if you like what's going on, please. I'd appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

None too gently, Jace dropped Alec on Magnus's sofa. He groaned, which still divulged into giggling. Jace sighed, looking at the warlock. “Are you sure about this?”

Magnus waved his hand, though Clary had seen him rubbing them together not a moment ago. “I have been here for many years. If I can't watch over one teenage boy, I'll become a monk.” He smiled at the trio, however sour it may be. “Now away with you all. Alec will sleep and I would like to as well.” He caroled the three to his door. Izzy stopped at the threshold, taking Magnus's hand in her own. Clary stopped further away, eavesdropping though she shouldn't have.

“You have my number, right?”

“Of course, my dear.”

“Promise you'll call if anything happens to him?”

“Of course, my dear.”

“And I'll be by first thing tomorrow.”

Magnus nodded, pushing her out the door. As soon as he closed it after the Lightwood daughter, he barely collapsed against the wood. The adrenaline of his strong front left him. He was vulnerable to all the worry he was suppressing.

Alec was in his apartment...high on love magic from a succubus.

“I need a drink.” He said to no one, crossing his loft to the drink cart.

He didn't notice Alec sitting up on his couch.

“Magnus?” The warlock took pride that he didn't jump through the roof at the voice. He turned around; Alec was sitting up, looking around as he got his bearings. “What am I...”

“It would seem,” Magnus said, “that you had a touch too much to drink. Cat away, mouse plays, and all that.” He rested against the drink cart, taking strength in the distance between them. “Do you remember what you had?”

Alec, flushed from chest to cheeks, knotted his brows together. “I...don't remember much of anything. We were at Pandemonium...someone was playing the piano...someone with green...yellow eyes.” Alec's gaze rose to stare at Magnus. “Like yours...”

Magnus's grip tightened on his glass. He strengthened the glamor on his eyes, just in case. Alec stood from the couch, moving closer one lazy step at a time. “I've never seen them before. I'm sure they're beautiful.” He laughed, a hand pointing to all of Magnus. “Just like you.”

“Alexander...”

Alec advancements had Magnus retreating until his back hit a wall. Alec didn't stop. He made himself at home in Magnus's personal space. His breath caught in his throat – his dry, dry throat. The only thing between them was the empty tumbler.

“How did I not see it sooner?” Alec smiled at him and Magnus could feel his knees going weak. “You're so beautiful, so wonderful...did you mean it?”

“What?” Magnus shook his head, trying to clear it and actually think.

“That I unlocked something in you?”

Magnus sucked in a breath and that one got stuck as well. Alec, for all his pink skin and blown pupils, still looked at him with a pure honesty that struck at Magnus's heartstrings. Heartstrings Magnus had been sure had turned to stone. “Of course I meant it, Alexander.”

The smile on Alec's face gave him a glow – the glow of angels. “Good.” He said. “You've unlocked something in me, too.”

Only then did Magnus realize Alec would kiss him.

Magnus turned his head and Alec stopped. Magnus looked at him through the fringe of his hair. Alec blinked, puling back with confusion. “Do you not want me?” And Magnus made the mistake of turning to answer him.

Alec, probably to combat the heat of his blush, had undone his shirt. And the archer was finely sculpted underneath. Muscles were defined and accented with beautiful dark hair. Magnus bit his lip, reaching out to just barely touch at the temptation. “I...I do not deny how...greatly I want you, Alexander.” Alec's smile grew brighter.

Magnus snatched his back, forcing himself to breathe. “Not...now. You need to rest, Alexander.” He grabbed Alec's shoulder, keeping his eyes trained just over his shoulder.

Alec covered those magical hands with his rough ones. “I need you, Magnus. You...you make me feel...important. Beautiful. Brilliant.” Magnus felt Alec step even close to him, baring blue eyes in Magnus's glamored brown. “You make me feel... _good_.”

“Alexander...”

“Make me feel good tonight, Magnus.” And Alec was leaning close.

It was sudden and Magnus had to remember to breathe when it was done. Alec, though unconscious, slept happily at Magnus's feet with blue sparks whispering off of him. Suddenly free, Magnus blinked through whatever fog clouded his brain. Whatever succubus-heavy, dreamy Shadowhunter-shaped fog. He had a good mind to band the Faerie sect from his club.

Sleep (after a cold, _frigid_ shower) seemed like a better option.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was used to being woken up by angry door pounding after many years of dissatisfied and impatient clients.

He wasn't used to the pounding coming from 4 inch heels stomping across his floor.

Leaving his warm bed, Magnus remembered why he had turned in so unusually early. Seeing Isabelle Lightwood glaring daggers (and probably reaching for a few) while she knelt over her unconscious brother would terrify any warlock.

“Brilliant to see you this morning, Isabelle.”

“I guess it is – for you.”

The snide in her voice caught Magnus by surprise. “I am sure I don't know what you're implying.”

“Really?” Izzy rose from her knees with the grace of a predator. “Then would you care to explain why my brother is lying where we did _not_ put him last night?” Izzy crossed her arms over her chest (must be a Lightwood trait), waiting for Magnus to say the wrong thing.

“If you think I would take advantage of Alexander when he - ”

“Iz?” Both turned to the floor. Alec was sitting up, hand on his head. Magnus guessed he probably had a screaming headache. Izzy cast Magnus aside, kneeling at his side. “What...what are we doing here? Hey Magnus.”

The immortal rolled his eyes – Alec _apparently_ had enough brain function to give him a wave. “You're here because you, dear boy, became the lucky buffet for a few succubi while your sister and I were talking to Goodfellow.”

“A succubus?” Alec blushed and Magnus decided that embarrassment looked better on Alec than arousal. “Did...did anything happen?”

Izzy and Magnus exchanged a look. Magnus waited for her to throw him under the metaphorical bus. “Yeah. You gave Jace plenty of blackmail material.”

“More than the laundry incident?”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “ _Way_ more.”

Alec chuckled; a much better sound than that ridiculous giggling. “Oh, by the angel...” He laid against the floor. “I think I'll just stay here forever, if you don't mind Magnus?”

 _I'd be completely fine if you stayed with me, Alexander_. Magnus chuckled and threw away the thought. Izzy hit her brother to usher him off the floor. She gave him his jacket and Magnus turned to his kitchen.

“Hey Magnus.” The warlock spun around and was blind-sided by Alec's brilliant smile.

“Yes, Alexander?” And Magnus prided himself that those two words didn't come out as a squeak.

“I just wanted to say...thanks. For looking after me.” Alec's hands went to his hair, scratching it as if he didn't know what to do. (He probably didn't.)

Magnus gestured about – mainly using it as time to get back his own sanity. “Think none of it. You got...attacked, shall we say, under my watch. The very least I could do is make sure you don't go gallivanting down to the Waterfront District.”

“...gallivanting?”

“Gallivanting _naked_.” At Alec's pale face, Magnus added. “I've seen the succubi do worse to mortals.”

“Right. Just – thanks, Magnus. I really mean it.” His dazzling smile showed some pearly white teeth before he walked out with Izzy.

 


End file.
